


500 years

by Goner666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Husbands, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goner666/pseuds/Goner666
Summary: A Short frerard oneshot i wrote while listening to 500 years by Against Me! For over and over again.Trigger warnings:-suicide-implicated self harm





	500 years

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> So.... This was a one emotional roller-coaster for me to write. This is the first one shot i posted on this account, and any feedback, or suggestions would be welcome. Thank you for reading :)  
> P. S. It's also uploaded on wattpad :  
> https://my.w.tt/gHtXyA7e2T  
> Song i listened while writing this that still gives me feels:  
> https://youtu.be/D7anNZwrik0

It was raining. The thunder was drumming in the sky, as the water droplets violently fell from the clouds. Frank looked up trough his dark room window, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks and silently dropping to the ground. He had become a shell of a man he used to be, and he knew it. Hell,a part of him died when love of his life,his husband and soulmate Gerard had killed himself.  
Frank missed him. He missed him more than anything in his life, but he couldn't do anything about it. He still was blaming himself for Gerard's death. Frank didn't notice, as Gerard always wore long sleeved shirts, or how much he'd changed. Frank didn't hear Gerard's muffled sobs, when he was sleeping, or the fake smile he would wear through the day. He was oblivious,and that prevented him from saving the love of his life....  
With a heavy sigh, Frank slowly stood up from the windowsill he was sitting on, and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He went to the hallway of his house, put on his old converse, and with a click of the doors being unlocked,he left the house. Just few moments of being outside, got Frank soaking wet, but he didn't care,as after an half of hour of walking, he reached the too familiar gates of the local cemetery. He walked through them, his feet dragging through the soaking grass, as he slowly walked to his lover's grave. Few minutes later, he was approached with the tombstone,that said:  
'in loving memory of Gerard Arthur Way, a husband, a brother, and a father, that was loved by his family dearly'  
Frank's heart broke into million tiny peaces as he read those words again, when he fell to his knees in front of his husband's grave, his eyes shut tightly and loud,wailing sobs falling from his lips.  
" W-why did y-you leave me, Gerard, why?!"  
Frank's voice rang trough the cemetery, he screamed, his voice cracking as sobs wrecked trough his body.  
"You p-promised y-you won't l-leave.." he whispered, as his body collapsed on the grave,his fingers ripping trough the grass violently.  
He continued talking, asking questions that were answered by no one, and every other second, Frank's voice was cut off by a sob. Frank's vision was blurry with tears, when he saw the sunset rising, as he heard the leaves behind him crunching, so he quickly turned around, only to see the way familiar silhouette standing in front of him,and he heard :  
"I wouldn't leave you even after five hundred years, love"


End file.
